


Свободная кровь

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Don't copy to another site, Knifeplay, Other, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Лукреция не боится мужчин — она не умеет, — но никому другому она не дала бы над собой столько власти.





	Свободная кровь

Лезвие медленно скользит по телу. Нежно гладит, обводит затвердевшие соски, льнёт к коже, рассекает её, высвобождая чистую алую кровь.

Лукреция дышит ртом, кусает губы, подставляется. Она не замирает ни на миг, как вода, как воздух, как жизнь. Она ничуть не боится, и, когда нож спускается ниже, только разводит ноги.

— Мой господин был бы недоволен, узнай он об этом, — спокойно говорит Микелетто.

— Даже не сомневайся, — отзывается Лукреция и стонет, когда лезвие оказывается на внутренней стороне бедра, кружит, выбирая место, и неглубоко входит в её плоть прямо под старым шрамом.

Лукреция берёт его вторую руку, облизывает пальцы и направляет в себя. Они погружаются с влажной лёгкостью, и Лукреция двигается навстречу. Ей надо совсем немного.

После Микелетто сидит у её постели, она гладит его по голове и что-то напевает под нос. Лукреция не боится мужчин — она не умеет, — но никому другому она не дала бы над собой столько власти.

— Ты предан мне? — спрашивает Лукреция.

— Нет, госпожа, только вашему брату, да и тому, покуда у него деньги не закончатся, — врёт Микелетто.

— Ты любишь меня? — не замолкает Лукреция.

— Ваш брат проповедует всех любить, — усмехается Микелетто. — Ибо все мы братья и сёстры.

— Ты хочешь меня? — выпытывает Лукреция.

— Нет, — не задумывается Микелетто. — Но я хочу того, что мы делаем с вами.

Потом он будет бережно смывать кровь с её тела, а она наконец-то затихнет, слушая своё тело. Оно полнится отзвуками свободы и счастья. Кому рассказать — не поверит. Лукреция и не рассказывает.


End file.
